


Песочные замки

by EliLynch



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: АУ, где у Гарри и Эггси все просто замечательно, если закрыть глаза на то, что Гарри немного психопат, склонный к домашнему насилию.





	

Эггси не маленький мальчик и сам кому угодно может рассказать и про психологию жертвы, и про стокгольмский синдром. Тот самый, что присутствует, помимо прочего, в мультфильме "Красавица и чудовище", который он часто демонстрирует младшей сестре.   
Эггси знает, что если человек поднял на тебя руку однажды, то он сделает это и во второй, и в третий раз, с легкостью и энтузиазмом.   
Эггси помнит все уроки, что ему преподавал Дин. Нельзя опаздывать, уйдя в магазин вечером, когда совсем немного времени осталось до ужина. Нельзя проливать чужое пиво, пускай оно и стояло на краю стола. Нельзя заходить в комнату в неподходящий момент и доставать мать идиотскими школьными новостями. Как узнать, какой момент неподходящий? "Стучаться надо, мелкий выблядок". Живя под одной крышей с моральным уродом, ты не можешь заранее угадать, чем в следующий раз ему не угодишь, но все случаи, когда уже не угодил, запоминаешь намертво. Отличный способ развить паранойю и навсегда замкнуться в себе.   
Эггси не замыкается. Вот еще, доставлять такое удовольствие ублюдку! Он будет счастлив всем назло. 

Наступает момент, когда он начинает искренне верить в то, что худшее в его жизни осталось позади. Он не как Красавица, он как Золушка, попадает на бал, показав стражникам кулон, доставшийся от крестной, и встречает там самого прекрасного на свете мужчину. Который, по совместительству, и был его крестной...   
И он забирает Эггси, сажает в сверкающую карету-лимузин с перегородкой между ними и водителем ("- Это чтобы удобнее было целоваться? - В том числе, Эггси, в том числе") и увозит в свой невероятный замок-особняк.   
Где они страстно трахаются. Да, это версия сказки для взрослых. Дворец его, конечно, малость странный. Идешь ночью в туалет и там встречаешься глазами с мертвым взглядом чучела собаки. Чтобы не смотреть на собаку, поворачиваешься к другой стене, и тебе чудится, что мертвые бабочки шелестят крыльями за стеклами.   
Но каждый же имеет право на маленькие странности, верно? Проходит несколько дней, и Эггси приучает себя ходить в туалет на втором этаже, даже если необходимость посещения этого уголка задумчивости возникает во время обеда или ужина и приходится подниматься вверх по лестнице. Это мелочи.   
Его прекрасный принц идеален. Он заботится не только об Эггси, обо всей его семье. Во время переезда он следит за тем, чтобы никто не потревожил их покой. Никакой чертов Дин, чудовище из прежней жизни. На радостях Эггси обещает матери, что уж теперь ее никто и пальцем не коснется, что ей никогда больше не придется замазывать тональным кремом синяки. Мать кивает, чуть не плачет от счастья. Отвечает, что и Эггси больше не придется бояться побоев.   
Оба верят в то, что говорят, но один прав, а другая ошибается. 

В первый раз это случается спустя месяц после его переезда. Зачем ему жить с семьей, когда Гарри совершенно не возражает против соседа по дому? Мать и сестру он будет время от времени навещать, а в том, что их новый дом чрезвычайно мил, он давно убедился.   
Под вещи Эггси отводится гостевая спальня и некоторая часть свободного места в гардеробной Гарри. Небольшая часть. Гарри деликатно намекает, что безразмерные куртки банановой расцветки и футболки с матерными высказываниями будут плохо смотреться рядом с безупречными темными костюмами. Эггси не спорит, он от всего готов отказаться и на костюмы перейти готов. Просит разрешения оставить лишь кроссовки с крыльями. На память.   
Во взгляде Гарри мелькает тщательно подавляемая агрессия. Эггси не замечает этого. Гарри делает глубокий вздох и говорит, что согласен дать крылатым кроссовкам шанс на новую жизнь. Эггси улыбается и виснет на его шее. Ответные объятия Гарри чуть крепче, чем нужно, сильные пальцы до боли давят на ребра. Случайность, считает Эггси. 

Это случается, когда они сидят за столом на кухне. Вечер, ужин почти завершен. Они обмениваются новостями за день. Гарри, как обычно, говорит мало и сухо, во-первых, много секретной информации, о которой он не привык распространяться, во-вторых, молчаливость - часть его натуры. В противовес Эггси не затыкается даже с полным ртом. Слова вылетают из его рта пулеметными очередями и как будто сталкиваются в воздухе. Не всегда удается вычленить из этого потока что-то важное.   
Гарри чуть кривит губы и просит Эггси говорить медленнее. Эггси кивает, но продолжает в прежнем темпе. Он не следит за речью, главное - это пересказать, выпалить все, что он помнит, не упустить ни единой детали.   
Гарри выжидает еще немного, прежде чем бьет его по лицу.   
С Эггси случались вещи и похуже. Разумеется, Гарри не бьет его по почкам и не хватает вилку, чтобы угрожать выколоть глаза.   
Несильный удар, от него останется лишь розоватый след на щеке. Но сам факт случившегося для Эггси все равно, что удар молнии. Он застывает на месте, молчит и только хлопает глазами. Гарри первым приходит в себя. Тихим спокойным голосом он извиняется перед своим мальчиком за этот некрасивый поступок, объясняет, что сегодня ему, по долгу службы, снова пришлось убивать, а после таких миссий он сам не свой. Говорит, что у него зверски болит голова и голос Эггси ухудшал ситуацию. Эггси медленно кивает. По идеальным образам в его голове пробегают первые трещины. 

Срывы Гарри не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, что вытворял Дин. Они случаются реже, и бывают случаи, когда Эггси может предугадать и предотвратить плохое. Плохое - это, к примеру, повышенный голос. Когда Гарри сдвигает брови и кричит на него, Эггси чувствует себя ребенком. Тем самым, что когда-то сидел перед Гарри, держа в руках снежный шар. Гарри может взять его за плечи и встряхнуть, как этот самый снежный шар. Гарри может делать все, что захочет, Эггси не выходит на бой с ним, несмотря на все свои новые знания и умения. Он съеживается и прячет глаза, чувствуя себя виноватым. Гарри в его системе координат "хороший". Если Гарри что-то не устраивает в его поведении, значит, он действительно облажался. 

Плохое может выражаться еще и в сексе. Эггси, по правде говоря, ничего не имеет против грубого секса. Ему нравится, когда с минимальной подготовкой, когда в начале бывает больно, когда его в буквальном смысле слова втрахивают в дорогой матрас, накрытый не менее дорогими белоснежными простынями. Нравятся ему и укусы, следы от которых остаются на плечах. Выше отметины не появляются. Гарри считает следы от засосов, выставляемые напоказ, чем-то пошлым.   
Что Эггси совсем не нравится - так это когда его трахают с отстраненным или ожесточенным видом. Когда становится очевидно, что о его комфорте тут никто не печется, и если он не успеет кончить раньше, чем с этим делом справится Гарри, то дальше будет со своими проблемами разбираться самостоятельно. Бывают ночи, когда Гарри просит (или вернее будет сказать "приказывает"?) его уйти ночевать в другую комнату. Как глупого ребенка, явившегося в родительскую спальню за утешением после ночного кошмара.   
Эггси не нравится чувствовать себя использованной вещью. 

И да - плохое может выражаться и в пощечинах, и в ударах носком начищенного ботинка по лодыжке. Гарри бьет его крайне редко, а когда и бьет, то делает это, совершенно не меняясь в лице. Жутко. Вот они спокойно разговаривают, а в следующую секунду Эггси хочется вскрикнуть от боли в запястье, выкручиваемом с профессиональным хладнокровием. 

После каждого из подобных случаев Гарри становится невероятно доброжелательным и предупредительным. В его извинениях слышится искреннее раскаяние (до следующего раза). Он просит Эггси войти в его положение, встать на его место, подумать, сколько нервов отняла у него работа в секретной службе.   
Эггси с готовностью идет ему навстречу. Прощает.   
Как удобно. За что-то Гарри стоило бы сказать Дину спасибо. Именно Дин подготовил почву для их счастливой совместной жизни. Эггси, получается, был передан из рук одного психопата другому. Сам прибежал по первому зову.   
Впрочем, слово "психопат" Эггси не произносит даже про себя. У Гарри... сложный характер. Это никак не влияет на его любовь к нему, к Эггси.   
Эггси при нем никогда не плачет.   
Уйдя в свою комнату, он сворачивается на кровати клубком и обнимает Джей Би, неизменно приходящего утешить его. Эггси ждет. Отлично знает, что вскоре послышатся шаги на лестнице, явится Гарри и вся его подавляемая агрессия, и тихим голосом он будет просить разрешение на то, чтобы переступить порог его комнаты.   
После того, как разрешение выдадут, Эггси будут гладить по голове, чесать за ухом, как их (он надеялся) общего пса. Будут просить прощения и называть Эггси очень хорошим мальчиком.   
Эггси не признавался (этого и не требовалось), но от словосочетания "мой мальчик" та его часть, что была готова взбунтоваться, рассыпалась в пыль. Гарри целовал его сначала в губы, а затем в висок, как будто делал контрольный выстрел, и тень убитого им тянулась навстречу этим губам, рукам, знакомому терпкому запаху. Они обнимались в порыве сожалений, и была нежность, и была неподдельная любовь. 

Стокгольмский синдром. Замок на песке вместо реального дома.   
Эгггси знает много умных слов и намеренно забывает их, как только Гарри Харт прикасается к нему.   
_Лучше, чем раньше_. В этом сомневаться не приходилось. То, что происходило с ним сейчас, было во многом лучше того, что происходило раньше, и поэтому на небо Эггси предпочитал любоваться из-за изящных решеток на окнах своей тюрьмы.   
Какая разница, думает он, подмигивая чучелу маленькой собачки, у каждого есть свои странности.   
Затем он смотрит на другие стены. Он - редкий случай. Та бабочка, что помогает проткнуть себя насквозь.   
Главное - не переставать при этом улыбаться. Гарри говорил когда-то, что влюбился в его улыбку.


End file.
